Guardian Monster, Pocket Chara!
by I Luv Cooky Doe I Scream
Summary: Two. It takes two girls and their two wishes to get their world and others' spiraling. Amu get stuck in the world of strange creatures and Eve gives birth! To an egg! It seems an X-egg epidemic is soon to run over the Pokemon world, too. How many people will it take to fix two little girls' "mistake"? Adopted from Mew Suger, originally Pokechara.
1. Wish Upon the Stars

**I adopted this from Mew Sugar (it was originally name Pokechara if you wanna check it out). Shugo Chara doesn't belong to me! Nor do the Ocs... or the plot idea... *sigh* I guess I own the writing style and the last part. Ooh! And *SPOILERS***

**E-N-J-O-Y, ENJOY!**

Eve laid on the lush green grass. Her Pichu, Ally, snored quietly next to her. While everyone was asleep, she stared at the dark blue sky dotted with sparkling stars. She felt like she was in a daze, unable to tear her eyes away from the spheres of plasma that floated freely in the air. Without realizing it, Eve slowly began to smile.

_"If you make wish upon a star, maybe Jirachi will hear you_," Eve's mother had once said. The brunette rarely believed in such trivial things, but her curiosity peaked, a trait she had earned from her dear mom. She thought long and had about what wish she wanted to make. If what her mother said was true, Eve didn't want to waste it on something stupid.

_'To be rich?'_ she wondered. However, she decided against it, remembering her father's many stories of a group called Team Rocket, who's greed caused them to waste years of their life. Eve continued to think when a memory suddenly came rushing back to her.

It was definitely the most embarrassing moment of her life. One she wished that she could take back. It was the day a random man had came to her for help, but she denied.

Harshly.

_"Hn. Get some other idiot to help you."_

She bit her bottom lip and her cheeks stung a little. The brunette sat up, closed her eyes, and clasped her hands together.

"I wish I could show people the Eve past the blanket I cover myself with," she said without hesitation. Her voice must have been louder than she thought because Ally began to wake up.

"Pichu?" the Pokemon asked, worrying over the fact her trainer was up so late. Eve turned to her partner and smiled. She petted the Pichu's head softly.

"I'm fine," she whispered. She held the Pokemon close to her as she laid back down, forcing herself to sleep.

* * *

Amu angrily stormed home like a bull. Her charas stared at her, worried, but they knew to keep a safe distance away from the pinkette. She continuously mumbled about how much of an idiot Ikuto was, using colorful language to describe him. Ran, either brave or stupid, floated next to Amu.

"A-are you okay?" she asked. It took all of Amu's mighty not to scream and yell at the pink chara. It wasn't their fault, after all, it was that perverted cat's.

"I'm. Fine," she growled, causing Ran to flinch. Even someone she just met would know she was lying straight through her teeth. Ran laughed nervously. Su then floated beside her.

"Amu, if you keep scowling, your face will freeze that way, desu" she said cheekily. Amu was already at her limit. Suddenly, she exploded.

"I CAN'T HELP IT IF THAT RETARDED CAT IS RUINING MY LIFE!"

"Amu's scary, desu!" Su exclaimed.

"Retreat, retreat!" Ran said, though she was smiling a bit. As Amu's chara, she could tell that her rage was calming. They both hid behind their sisters. Dia smiled as she always did. Miki also smiled, but it was bit awkward. She was choking from Ran's deadening pull on her clothes.

Amu, oblivious to her dying chara, sighed and apologized. She saw a bench and sat down, no longer having the energy to walk. She sighed and cupped her burning face with her ice cold hands.

She and her charas looked like ghost, being illuminated only by the small street lamps.

"Sorry," she repeated, but none of her charas cared. They understood why she was angry. They where her would be selves. Ikuto teasing had went a bit too far (not to mention it was that time of month). She tossed her had back and found herself lost in the stars above. Compared to the brilliant, bright spheres the midnight sky was nothing. She felt calmer and, for the first time since meeting the "black cat", was not reminded of his dark, blue hair and matching eyes by the midnight sky.

_'No matter how far you go, you will always be connected under the same sky,'_ Amu remembered. It made her wonder if there was anybody else like her staring at the shining stars.

Her charas also stared at the vast sky. Miki was drawing it, Ran was running her mouth about the beautiful scenery (often getting of topic) and Dia and Su were just enjoying the view. Amu didn't notice them, though. She was lost in her own sea of thoughts.

"I wonder if there's another world out there," Amu thought out loud, catching her chara's attention. "I wish I could visit that place."

Suddenly, the lights exploded. The only things that could be seen in the black nothingness was the moon and its star friends. Amu escaped her trance and stood up abruptly. A heavy gust of wind attacked her. She called out for her charas, but her voice was lost in the roaring. She got worried. Normally, at a time like this, she could hear her charas yelling, but the only thing she could hear was the invisible force pushing her. She attempted to do a character transformation, the wind also seemed to be blowing away her energy. Amu's knees collapsed onto each other.

"Tadase? Rima? Nagihiko?" she called out. She gulped as she began to lose sight of the moon and stars. She tried desperately to get somebody's attention. Her raw, dry voice screamed its final cry.

"**_IKUTO_**?!"

* * *

Eve groaned. Something shook her stomach, shifting her shirt to expose skin to the cold winds. She opened her eyes slowly. Crust and drowsiness tried to keep them closed. She fought against it, rubbing her tired eyes with her fist. Slowly, she sat up.

"Pi pi!" exclaimed a tiny voice. Eve recognized it as the cry of her partner. She turned to the right and her half opened eyes faced worried, black ones.

"What'sss up, Ally?" she slurred, yawning when she finished her question. Ally pointed to an unconscious (possibly dead) girl lying with her mouth wide opened. Eve rolled over and began to crawl towards the lifeless looking body. She didn't move an inch before her knee bumped into a small object. Eve knew that the pink-haired girl was a bigger priority than a random object she bumped into (for all she knew it could've been dried Eevee poop), however, she wanted to see what this mysterious object was.

'What was Arceus thinking when he gave me mom's curiosity,' she wondered as she turned around.

An egg. That's all she saw. Most people would have ignored the egg (it wasn't there business what pokemon did with each other), but this egg somehow seemed… special. Eve picked it up. Luckily, it was warm and alive. The egg was a bright yellow color, as if a piece of the sun came to earth. Despite it's strange brightness, it was quite plain. No, there was also a thunderbolt in the center of it (that resembled the tail of a female Pikachu). She turned to Ally.

"Did you lay this?" Eve asked with wide eyes. She already knew the answer, since Pichu was still considered a "baby" Pokemon. She just needed something to keep her sane. When her Pichu shook her head, she freaked out more than she did when first seeing the egg.

"Don't tell me… **DID ****_I_**** LAY THIS**?!"

The pinkette behind Eve stirred, but she didn't noticed. Only when the stranger moaned did the brunette turned. She must've looked crazy, freaking over an egg. She placed it in her pajamas' shirt pocket. The pale girl grabbed her head, though she didn't seem in pain.

_'She's fine,'_ thought Eve, though she refused to show her relief.

"Huh? Where are we?" the teen asked, suddenly alert.

_'Spoke to soon,'_ Eve thought again, noticing her use we instead of I. Once again, she thought to soon. It turned out that the girl had used the correct terms.

There were tiny people floating next to the stranger teenager.

Eve stopped breathing for a second. Maybe she was the one who wasn't okay. Could it be possible she was going crazy and losing her grip on reality?

The pink creature/human (or whatever it was) turned to Eve. It pointed a stubby fringe at Eve.

"Amu, there's another girl here!" She exclaimed. Eve winced inwardly. For a tiny… thing it was ridiculously loud. Amu (Eve assumed that that was the pinkette's name) turned to look at Eve. The brunette quickly hid her shock and confusion. While she could easily read Amu's expression, she refused to let that girl do the same. Eve's stiff, sky blue eyes met her confused, honey ones. It felt as if Amu was trying to strip the invisible mask Eve forced on to her face, but the brunette refused access. Her golden eyes' gaze fell to Eve's chest. She followed the stranger's eyes. What she saw were A-cup breasts and the tip of the one found egg. She kept her head down, hoping her curtain of brown ha I would hide her blush.

_'It probably looks like I have misshapen boobs,'_ she thought, though found it a bit funny.

"A heart's… egg," Amu muttered. Eve rose an eyebrow. It was not her strange looking bust that she was staring at, but the egg. Eve truly wanted to know what this "heart's egg" was. She then finished her sentence. "You have a guardian egg?"

Though she used different terms to address the egg, Eve knew they meant the same thing. She wanted to ask more, but her personality would not allow her to do so.

"Hn, I don't know what the hell you're talking about," Eve answered. "Sorry, but if you're trying to sell me into your act, I'm not going you any money."

Amu shuddered, but Eve could tell she wasn't afraid of her. The girl's amber eyes was like a children's book, extremely easy to read. She looked more like she was pitying her.

"And don't give me the puppy eyes trick," she said, standing up. The egg started to shake, but Eve ignored it. "I don't have room in my house for a homeless person and- sorry."

Amu blinked. She knew that the girl just chara changed (why else would her ears grow and look like a yellow bunny's), but it's been a while since she saw and abrupt chara change like that, since she knew very well of Tadase's uncontrollable "I'm not a prince" fits. She decided to let and play out and help the soon-to-be embarrassed girl later.

"Sorry for being so mean," the girl apologized, showing off a smile as bright as Dia's. "My name is Eve Ketchum. These guardian egg things seem so cool! Can you please tell me more about them?" Eve began bouncing with excitement.

_'Yeah, she might be really embarrassed when this is over,_' Amu thought, but she explained the concept of guardian charas the best she could.

"You're probably wondering why your acting like this," Amu started. "It is a chara change, caused by mischievous little shugo chara/guardian character (she sent a glare towards Ran) that live and hatch from the guardian, or heart's, egg. Your dreams and hopes preserves the egg and, with strong enough emotion, it hatches. These shugo chara are your would-be-selves and help persue your dream." Amu purposely left out the fact that they leave once the dream is fulfilled. "Oh! And they're only visible to pure hearted children and others with Shugo Chara."

Eve nodded, satisfied with the information she obtained.

That's when her Pikachu ears disappeared, and a dark red blush spread across Eve's face, yet Eve's smile still shin brightly from her face. Honestly, she was ecstatic. She had been able to show her true self, even if it were only for a minute. Luckily, it was somebody who understood these strange mood swings (where they called chara changes).

Without Eve even realizing it, the guardian egg began to float into the air. Not until it had completely left it snuggly spot in Eve's pocket do the brunette notice. She didn't know what to feel, but when she hear a distinct cracking sound, her smile grew.

"It's hatching," the two bearers whispered.

'Crack, crack, crack.'

Those few seconds felt like hours for Eve. She was excited to see what her chara was like.

Amu and her charas where thinking the same thing, wondering if she was cool like Rhythm and Yoru, silly like KusuKusu, or egotistical like Kiseki (dear god, please not the last one).

The tension was getting unbearable. As if the chara could feel it, she jumped out of her egg, her gold ponytail flying behind her.

"Hello! I'm Yellow!" the chara greeted, yawning. She fixed her yellow dress that's design matched the one on a Pikachu (literally looked like a human and Pikachu that got fused together [like Spinarak-Man]). It was still quiet, until loud-mouth Ran broke the ice.

"Nice to meet you, Yellow! I'm Ran" the sporty chara exclaimed. She floated towards the new born, her sisters following her. Ran gave the yellow chara a pat on the back. It must've been harder than she thought because Yellow winced. "Ah ha, sorry," Ran muttered, scratching the back of her head. Su and Dia greeted her warmly, bowing too. Miki was the only one who hadn't said hello or anything close to that.

Instead, she pulled on one of Yellow's Pikachu ears.

"What are these?" she wondered. She was so intrigued by the furry ears, she didn't notice Yellow's face that was twisted with pain.

"Miki, let go of her ear," Dia said calmly. The spade chara followed Dia's command.

"Oops," she said as an apology. "I'm Miki."

"Nice to meet you!" Yellow said to the four of them. She then notice Ally the Pichu, who seemed to be neglected. She floated down to her. "And who are you?" she asked. The Pichu answered, but only Yellow and Su understood her.

"What's that?"

Everybody had been so caught up with the newborn chara that they hadn't noticed Amu walk next to Eve.

"That's a Pichu," Eve answered. "Her name is Ally."

"What's a Pichu?" asked Miki. "She's so cute. I have to draw her."

"Pichu pi..." Pichu said bashfully. Yellow smiled and petted the tiny mouse Pokemon.

"She's a Pokemon," Eve answered simply.

"Poke. Mon?" Amu asked. Eve resisted the urge to face palm. Instead, she laughed, causing a beet red color to appear on her skin. Eve patted Amu on the back.

"Wow, you really must live far away," she mused. Eve had never heard of a place that didn't have Pokemon residing in it. Amu nodded. Then, it all came back to her.

The strange wind and her wish. She was in a completely different world.

_'Mama, papa, Ami, the Guardians,'_ she thought, but they were cut off by a thunder like roar and another laughing fit from Eve. The pinkette blushed when she realized her stomach was the source of that rumble. She threw her arm around Amu.

"Don't worry, I'll cook you breakfast and teach you all about Pocket Monsters while we eat."

* * *

A brunette ate her breakfast of sugar frosted cereal. She stared at her best friend, who had done nothing but stare at the bowl of milk and cornflakes. The girl gulped.

"You okay?" she asked, her eyes brimming with worry.

"I'm worthless," he answered. A part of her broke. She knew her friend used to think this way and tried her best to keep him happy. Why was he acting like this? Could it be possible that he truly didn't care for her?

"W-what are you saying?" the brunette asked again.

"No one likes me. I'm weak and have no meaning. No matter how hard I try, it'll stay that way. I'll always be useless."

"You're not useless!" the girl cried, but the boy repeated that one word.

"Useless. Useless. Useless."

It was no longer his voice speaking. The girl picked his head up to look at his eyes, but only saw dark pools of nothing. A blast of wind then attacked her. It felt like being attacked by a Pokemon's Ominous Wind. She remembered the news report this morning. There was an abnormal sickness causing kids to faint and strangely strong winds since 4 am today. However, she never though it could attack her and her best friend. The high pitched voice continued to repeat this one word. The brunette looked up and she saw it.

A pitch black egg with a large, white X in the middle of it.

**This is by far the ****_longest _****chapter I have written. Like, 2,700 words (without me talking). Anyways, as a favor, could you guys tell me if Eve (or any of Mew Sugar's OCs) get too... Mary/Gary Sue? Like, without flaming, please. I accept constructive criticism, but... IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T FLAME, JUST LEAVE! Cya! Btw, that ****_is _****Pokespe!Yellow.**


	2. The World Needs Explaining

**OMG! I'M UPDATING A STORY WITHIN A ONE YEAR TIME SPAN! I'm a totally new person =D Anyways, I don't own the OCs, plot (well, like, one idea is mine and it small), or Shugo Chara/Pokémon. So... E to the N to the J-O-Y, enjoooy!**

Eve turned on the small barbeque stove.

_'Click, click, click.'_

"So, what exactly are Pokémon?" Amu asked as Eve placed bacon, sausages, and eggs onto the tiny stove. Ally pondered over the thought. The brunette had never really thought a lot about the subject.

"Hmm... Pokémon are creatures that inhabit this world and coexist with humans. They have special powers. You can catch, battle, train, and trade them. Some people give them nicknames. For example, this is Ally." The girl waved her hand towards the spiky-eared Pichu. Amu nodded following her. Her honey eyes traveled towards the meat frying the barbeque. Unlike normal animals, the Pokémon seemed like friends, so she began to be disturbed when thinking of what they used to make that food. She didn't question Eve though, not wanting to make her stomach churn even more.

"Speaking of which, come out, Rita, Esp, and Skittles!"

Amu watched as the teen took out three, thumb-sized, red and white balls from her pocket. They grew until each became the size of her palm and she tossed it into the air. Glowing lights shot out of the ball. When the lights dispersed, three more strange creatures appeared. One was small and pale green with buds around its neck that looked like a necklace and red eyes. Another had brown fur, a large, cream-colored, furry color, and looked like a fennec fox. The last one was a pink and cream colored cat.

"This is Rita the Chikorita," Yellow explained after seeing the amazement on the pinkette's face. She then beckoned to the fox. "This is Esp the Eevee and this is Skittles the Skitty." Miki began to draw all of them and Su and Dia started to talk with the odd yet cute Pokémon.

Amu had been staring at the charas and Pokémon play, amused. Then, Eve placed the food onto a paper plate and handed it Amu.

"Breakfast is ready!" she exclaimed. When Amu took the food, the brunette turned to her chara. "Hey, what do guardian charas eat?" she asked.

"Same thing you guys eat, of course!" exclaimed Ran as if giving birth to floating chibis from eggs was totally normal. Eve nodded as she put the food onto a plate.

"I'm fine," Yellow said, waving her hand as if swatting away a Butterfree. She disliked the idea of eating other living things. She decided she would eat some berries she saw while floating around.

"Okay," Eve said, handing Amu's charas some food. As the blue-eyed girl pored her Pokémon food, Amu began to play with hers. After a few minutes of thinking it over, she ate one of the sausages. Her eyes widened.

"Wow, you're a good cook!" she avowed, a bit jealous. Even though she lived with Su for a while, she would still burn anything she put on the stove without anybody's help.

"Really? Thanks!" Eve smiled as she began to eat her own food. It was awkwardly silent while they ate, the only sound coming from the charas and Pokémon. The two had only known each other for less than a day.

Eve finished her food first, which amazed Amu. She had barely finished half of her food. Eve noticed the girl staring at her and noticed why. She chuckled and scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

_'Why does memma and Arceus curse me with dad's eating habits?' _she wondered.

"Well, I'm going to change," the girl said, hiding in a small, tent-like room. Amu looked at her school uniform. It had grass stains and smelled like sweat. She began to wonder what she could wear when the girl walked back out. Eve's blue skirt and cream skirt was definitely not Amu's style, so she definitely couldn't borrow her clothes. The pinkette sighed.

"Miki, can you design an outfit for me?" she asked. Miki nodded, designing and creating a new, clean, and not smelly outfit. Eve's eyes widened.

"Wow," she marveled. She turned to Yellow and asked her what she could do. The new born chara had to think about for a bit. Then, a jolt of electricity went through her.

"Pika, pi, pikachu! Chara change!"

Eve's human ears grew and turned into Pikachu ears. Bolts of electricity shot from her fingertips and exploded onto a tree. A Caterpie fell out of the burning tree. The chara change ended almost immediately as the chara flew to the caterpillar pokemon.

"I'm so sorry, Kitty," she squealed. After a few minutes of taking care of the injured Pokémon, she floated back to her bearer. "Sorry, I just had to help him."

Eve just grinned.

"C'mon! We better get to town! There's a Pokémon contest and I'm entering!" Eve said cheerfully to her chara, returning Rita, Esp, and Skittles. Then, the brunette turned to Amu, her ponytail slapping her face. "You wanna come?"

"Sure, but... what's a Pokémon contest?" she asked, extremely confused.

"A Pokémon contest is where you show off your Pokémon," she explained briefly. **_"Let's go!"_**

**Kk, so, to those reading this and read Mew Suger's version, the story turns from the main fanfiction the next chapter and will turn back. So, _like, favorite, and review!_ Don't be shy! Unless it's mean. Then be very shy.**


End file.
